Forgotten Love
by SasuneUchiha
Summary: L/Ryuuzaki has a crush on Raito,but Raito only views L as a friend.After L gets into an accident which erased his memories,will Raito's feelings stay the same?Or will they waver?THIS AND SEQUEL WILL B POSTED IN NEW ACCOUNT!PM ME FOR NEW ACCOUNT NAME!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Ok,well. This is a two piece one shot...I'm hoping... Anyhow!! I hope you guys enjoy this one more than any of the others I posted because this one will be finished in a matter of days - Please R&R!!XD**

**summary- L/Ryuuzaki has a crush on Raito, Raito only views L as a friend. But now after L gets into an accident which erased his memories, will Raito****'s feelings stay the same? Or will they waver? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, I wish I did though..-cry-**

**'' thoughts**

**"" talking (i think ya'll know this...but just in case)**

Chapter 1

"Hey Raito, look! Ryuuzaki's published another one of his books! Wanna read it?" Sayu asked pointing to the book she held in her hands. Matt, Mello, Near, Raito, and Misa looked over. The five, save Raito, looked at the book together and saw a picture of L in it. L was sitting at his chest, legs crossed; he wore thin reading glasses and a pen was at the side of his mouth as he re-read his work on paper.

"Aww, Ryuuzaki's still so adorable!!" Misa squealed. "But Raito is still my number one!!" She said trying to fix her mistake. Not that Raito really cared., he never did like Misa.

"Hey, can I borrow it?" Mello asked Sayu who nodded happily. In seconds Mello snatched the book from Sayu's hands and began to read it, a chocolate bar hanging from the side of his mouth.

"Hmm...I still don't see what you see in him. His work is alright though." Raito sighed

"Shut it Yagami." Growled Mello as he glared at the older one in the group.

"Onii-san, his work is good but don't you like Ryuuzaki just a bit in person?" Sayu asked and Raito hummed and shrugged his shoulders not really caring enough to answer. "Raito..." Sighed his sister, the others looking a bit distressed as well.

"If you don't like Ryuuzaki then just say 'No'. Do you want him to keep hoping if you don't like him at all?" Mello asked.

"He does have a point." Matt agreed.

"Or do you like toying with his feelings Yagami? Are you that cold of a bastard?" Mello sneered.

"It's none of your business what I do!" Raito said angrily. "I told him I just wanted to be friends, that's it! The end. It's his own fault for wanting to keep trying." He hissed as he stood up gathering his things and leaving the room.

"Raito really needs to see things unclouded..." Sighed Misa and everyone else agreed as well in that statement

'Stupid Mello, stupid Sayu, everyone's stupid!' Raito mumbled to himself as he walked the grounds of his school. He looked up at the sky and sighed. 'Everything's so complicated...' Were his thoughts before he was pulled back to reality by someone calling his name.

"Raito-kun..." Someone said. Raito blinked and looked behind him to see L standing there, head slightly tilted to the side.

"L? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in France for an interview there?" Raito asked quite shocked to see his friend there. The raven haired boy smiled at him kindly, eyes sparkling.

"That interview was canceled this morning Raito-kun, I am sorry I did not inform you sooner of the cancellation and my coming to school today." L said and Raito shook his head with a smile tugging at his lips.

"That's fine, I was just surprised is all." Raito admitted and L nodded. "I saw you released another book." Raito said trying to start a conversation.

"Ah yes, "Death Note". I do hope you will read it Raito-kun, I am sure you would enjoy it." L said and Raito hummed as they walked together inside of the building going to their next class.

"I'll check it out, If I have the time." Raito said nonchalantly and L looked at him amused.

"The last time I checked, Raito-kun always leaves Sunday open for anything, so I assume you can read it then." L said and Raito flushed in embarrassment forgetting about that.

"Fine, I'll read the damn book." He mumbled defeated and L smiled triumphantly and patted Raitos hair affectionately receiving him a defiant yet pouty look from Raito. L gave him a loving smile which made Raito blink a few times feeling elated.

Last Spring, L told Raito he liked him, as more than a friend. Raito had been shocked by the revelation, and had declined telling L that he just wanted to be friends, L was the one that had told him he would not give up. That he would wait until the day Raito would go to him.

"Does Raito-kun feeling anything more towards me?" L asked teasingly snapping Raito back from his daydream of the past, a light pink hue tainting Raitos cheeks.

"No!" Raito huffed shoving L's hand away from his head and speeding up his walk. "Idiot..." He mumbled to himself as he walked.

L sighed as he followed his crush. He wouldn't show it, but it did hurt every time Raito would tell him he felt nothing more than friendship towards him. At least, L thought, he still had Raito's friendship.

-- --

"Why don't you go out with him? Come on, he's a sweet and cute guy!! Also has much money." Kana, one of Raito's friends, asked as they worked on their English project together. L was in another class at the moment, he was in Gym that period.

"I don't like him, I'm not gay." Raito said with a huff.

"Just give him a try, you can always say he forced you into that relationship!" Kana said cheerfully

"And that would make me feel better?" Raito asked starring at the girl with blank bored eyes and Kana sweat dropped.

"I guess not..."

"Besides, we're great friends, It's better to keep it that way." Raito said airily

'Poor Ryuuzaki..' Were Kana's only thoughts.

-- --

"...And that's how it is. He thinks of you so well he doesn't even consider you a candidate." Kana said as she finished what Raito had told her to L and Sayu.

L now had his head against the desk while Sayu patted his back and Kana starred on a bit confused, not knowing what she could do.

"Come on L, don't give up just yet!" Sayu said

"Yeah, Raito will soon come to know he likes you..." Kana agreed helpfully. L raised his head to look at the two girls helping him.

"Thank you. In that case, I will have to use all of your help." L said and the two grinned and agreed.

-- --

"Eh? My birthday? Why?" Raito asked confusedly at his raven haired friend as they walked to his home together.

"Yes, your birthday Raito-kun. It is in five days correct?"L asked

"Yes. Now can you tell me why you're asking?" Raito asked getting irritated. "Is everyone going to try and celebrate it or something?" He asked

"No! Just...me..." L flushed a light pink and Raito rolled his eyes feeling himself turning the same color of his friend.

"Ah!" Raito said as he stopped abruptly, something popping into his head.

"What is it Raito-kun?" L asked worriedly.

"I forgot my notebook in the classroom..." Raito said and L sighed relieved, at least it wasn't anything that bad.

"Do not worry Rait-kun, I'll get it. But remember to keep the day of your birthday free." L said as he turned and strutted away.

"Eh!? Hold on L..." Raito turned and his eyes widened when he saw a car turn the corner and he called out. "L!!" but it was to late.

-- --

"Raito!!" Sayu, Misa, Mello, and Kana called out rushing towards them, Near and Matt right behind them, just not calling out the brunettes name.

"L? Is he still alive!?" Mello asked almost having a panic attack the way he was breathing.

"It's alright, nothing critical, and wasn't seriously hurt. Just..." Raito drifted off.

"Oh my god!! He cant use his hand for a week!!" One of them suggested in a panick, knowing L would literary die if he couldn't write for a week. He couldn't not write for a day, how could he survive one week without writing?

"No...not that...nothing wrong with his hands..." Raito said giving off a nervous smile.

They all walked in and saw L sitting up on a bed looking out the window. But he had turned his head the moment he heard the door open and footsteps enter his room.

"Ryuuzaki..." They all sighed relieved seeing that nothing was wrong with their friend.

"You had me worried sick L!!" Mello said throwing himself at L

"Don't ever do that to Misa again!!" Misa said also throwing herself at L. If you are wondering why Misa cares about L, it's because they have been friends since they were toddlers.

"Excuse me..." L said panicked at the attack of the two. "Who are you?" He asked and everyone starred, and starred, and starred.

"AMNESIA!?"They all cried once they were out in the Rest Room and Raito explained to them about L's condition.

" Wow, Really?" Kana said

"No way..." Sayu said desperately.

"Ah! Maybe L just remembers Raito!!" Misa suggested happily. Catching Raitos attention.

" Of course not. Just then he asked me "Who are you?" too." Raito said with a smile. Misa pouted and talked to Matt.

"That's true, even L's not that good." Matt said and Misa huffed.

"But that's horrible! He could get higher marks if he had remembered Raito" Misa said as the others did their things, Sayu starring at her brother.

"Well, I'm going to call home, alright Sayu?" Raito asked but waited for no answer as he left the room and went to the washroom. Washing his face, he starred up at his reflection in the mirror. 'Who are you?', L's words echoed in his head and his eyes became sad and a bit shallow. Shaking his head and renewed his fire, even for a bit.

'I have to get a hold of myself.' He told himself mentally. 'L who's lost his memory must be the one most worried. If we get all excited, it will get him more worried. I have to try and face him with an unconcerned smile. He never did like having people worry over him.' Raito chuckled sadly. 'But, I don't have to worry to much. He'll remember everything, and then all of this will be something to look back on and laugh.' He told himself. 'No problem...'

-- --

'Hmm...I wonder if they have a toy store around here...' Near thought to hiself as he walked threw the halls. Then he looked to his right and noticed inside the bathroom, Raito starring at himself in the mirror deep In though, unknown tears forming in his eyes. This made Near blink a few times and walked away quickly with a small smile forming at his lips. 'Everything will work out for the best...L.' Near thought as he turned a corner.

-- --

"Have you heard!!" People ranted In school. "They say Ryuuzaki's lost his memories." "What?" "Then, has he also forgotten about Raito Yagami!?" More and more the rumor spread, more people wondering if it was the truth, ad more inclined to see what had happened.

"Morning Yagami-san." L greeted as he saw Raito. Raito gave off a smile and nodded.

"Morning. Feeling any better Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked, 'Yagami-san'...he pondered sadly.

"I am feeling just fine Yagami-san, thank you for asking. Could you by any chance direct me towards the classrooms?" L asked and Raito nodded.

"Come on, follow me." Raito said and L followed obediently.

Whispers about how It was nice that Ryuuzaki now didn't have eyes only for Raito surrounded the school by those many that admired L. It pissed L and Raito's friends off to no end.

"You should say something Raito..." Sayu dead panned.

"Well...they are right." Raito said aloft as he packed his things. This angered Sayu and the others even more.

"Aren't you concerned at all!?" Mello shouted

"It doesn't matter to me, let them talk." Raito said

"Raito, doesn't Ryuuzaki forgetting about you make you feel sad?" Kana asked

"Eh? Of course it makes me sad. You must feel the same way, all of you. He was a close friend." Raito said

"That's not what I meant!" Kana said angrily. "You should be special! Ryuzaki has forgotten all about his crush on you! How can you still laugh?" Kana shouted. Raito's yees clouded momentarily as he remembered the times L would smile at him and call to him.

"I cant help it, it's what happens to people that have amnesia Kana. If he were only to remember me, wouldn't that be unfair? Besides, it's not like i;m his boyfriend or anything. There's no reason for me to feel upset." Raito said already walking away. Kana glared at her friends retreating back and asked something that made Raito freeze, blood run cold.

"Then, I can steal him?" Kana asked. Raito turned and starred at the red haired girl.

"Eh...?" He asked, wondering if he had heard correctly.

"I like Ryuuzaki." Raito became dumbfounded. "Since Ryuuzaki only ever had eyes for you I,didn't want to say anything." Kana continued. "But if you keep acting like this I will make my move." Kana declared before she stormed out of the room, the others looking at Raito sadly before following.

'I like Ryuuzaki...Kana, she...' He thought of her words dumbfounded.

"Raito..." Matt said and Raito turned to look at him.

"Matt?" He asked

"Want to talk on the roof?" Matt asked. The two left up to the roof of the school where the wind blew perfectly.

"I never knew that Kana actually liked L..." Raito said as he leaned over the railing. "Did you know Matt?"

"Sort of..." Matt replied taking a swig of his cigarette.

"How come I didn't notice?" Raito asked in a whisper as he starred off into the sky. "Was I the only one that didn't know?" He asked the red head.

"Nah. Misa and Mello didn't know either." Matt said and Raito sighed, typical. Those two were either hung up over L or himself, they didn't need to know about anyone else.

"Well, that's not really much of a surprise." Raito sighed and Matt laughed.

"True, can't expect much from them when it comes to those they don't really care for." Matt said with a smile. Raito glanced over at his red head friend, which he had met threw L, and saw that his friend had a thoughtful expression on.

"You like Kana don't you Matt?" Raito asked and Matt dropped his cigarette in surprise, he hadn't expected this sudden outburst from his friend. "You do don't you?" Raito asked smirking now as Matt turned his head away blushing.

"Yes, I do..." Matt replied after a moment of hesitation. "Don't tell anyone..." He said looking at Raito whom nodded.

"I won't, it's really not my business, it's yours." Raito said offhandedly

"We better get to class Raito, the bell should ring in a bit." The two teens went down to their classes in a comfortable silence.

* * *

**A/N:Hope you all enjoyed. R&R people, don't forget!!XD The next chapter will be the end of it though, how sad huh?lol, oh well. See ya next time!! -waves at readers- **


	2. Authors Note!

Authors Note

I want to give a special thanks to taskls, MiaoShou, and lil bishi hunter!! Thank you three so much for reviewing!!

I also wanted to ask all of you reading, and those three especially, if you guys think I should make this fic longer than a two shot. So, what ya think? I'm gonna have a poll on my page for you guys to vote; so don't review your answer cuz then you wont be able to review the real second chapter. If you guys don't review, then, of course, I'll just keep it as a two piece one shot. So please vote on my poll!! Onegai!

Reviews

taskls- thank u so much!! Is it really that rushed? Well, it is a one shot...but I'll try and c how I can fix it 4 the next chapter -

MiaoShou- XD hehe, yup. Our little L wrote Death Note!! Awesome huh? Hahaha And sorry to disappoint u, but I didn't plan 4 it 2 have been all planned out. Srry!! I'll make a poll and c what others think I should do. And thank you for reviewing as well!! -

lil bishi hunter- awww, thank you!! It's because of you I'm making the poll 2 c if I should keep it a two shot or make it longer -

Thank you you three!! I loved the reviews!! Made me so happy!!XD hehe especially since I just posted this yesterday!!- I luv u three sooooooo MUCH!! lol

Don't forget to vote on the polls on my page!! It's all up 2 all of u readers of what I do with this fic!! Read,Review, and Vote you guys!! I'm here waiting eagerly to see what I have 2 do 2 please u guys!! Thank u all for reading!! But please do review ad vote!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, since I was asked oh so nicely to make it longer than originally planned, I've changed it from a two shot, to a chapter story!W00T!!lol Aren't you guys just lucky?

Special thanks to taskls, MiaoShou, lil bishi hunter, El, deathnoteyaoilover, Anon, Kitsune55, and of course Midnight-Dark-Princess for reviewing. Thanks to all of you I decided to keep writing. - I'll try my best to finish this fic!! I always lose motivation and that's why I ask for reviews so much :b

I must also apologize to all of you whom I disappointed with the authors note. Gomen-nasai! -bows- I hope all of you will forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

Well, Now on to the Story!! -marches off to the story- XD

* * *

Chapter 2

Raito combed his hair back with a sigh as he walked out of the school building and spotted his friends all gathered around the gate waiting for him, including L. He glanced at the ground unknowingly and walked towards the chattering group and confused L. As Raito neared the group, they noticed and greeted him.

"Hey Raito." Sayu smiled

"What are you guys doing?" Raito asked dismissing the warm greeting from his sister. Shrugging, Sayu thought it best to answer.

"We were telling Ryuuzaki here about his past and what not. Trying to get him to know us better and know himself." Sayu replied and Raito hummed with a nod. He liked humming a lot huh?

"I see...so what have they told you Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked turning his attention to his closest friend without a memory.

"Yagami-kun." L greeted. "They were kindly informing me that I am a writer of some sort. As well as I am friends with all of you, have the highest grade in the school," At this Raito twitched. "That I do not speak to many people, I speak various languages, and such. I think you should know this considering that you are my friend." L said starring at him innocently. Damn it, if he could just strangle his raven friend for a second or two...taking a deep breath Raito calmed himself down.

"I did know all this Ryuuzaki, I was just curious to see what you learned about yourself." Raito replied snootily. L hid a childish pout, but even though he had to hide that, he couldn't help the bubbly feeling he felt inside. It was like...like he was on fire! Luckily he had unhuman control over his outer appearance.

"Well, Yagami-kun could show me more of what I don't remember." L said and the others secretly grinned.

"Yeah Raito! Why don't you show Ryuuaki the new book he wrote to get him writing again!" Sayu said

"Misa Misa thinks that is a great idea! Raito should show Ryuuzaki Ryuuzaki's book!" Misa squealed. Everyone, save Kana who stood back ad watched amused, began to gang up on Raito to try to get him to show L different things such as what he liked food wise, clothes wise, what he liked to read and write, what he did in his spare time, to introduce him to his manager and editor, gods! Raito wasn't a miracle worker and certainly not agreeing to all of this nonsense!!

"Stop it all of you!" Raito shouted making everyone freeze. "I'm not inclined to do whatever you guys want me to do for Ryuuzaki. Get someone else." Raito huffed. Everything was silent but then a small little chuckle was heard. The group turned and starred at the raven haired boy chuckling, a smile on his lips.

"Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked concerned

"Yagami-kun is very fun to watch." L said with a bright smile, the glint in his eyes that were there before the accident appearing once again making Raito's heart clench in his chest. "I know Yagami-kun does not wish to be bothered with me, but I would like for Yagami-kun to be the one showing me around." L said looking bit shy. Eyes casted to the ground as he shifted uncomfortably in his spot.

Raito looked on a bit shocked. L really wanted him to be his guide. It made him feel both happy and sad.

"...Sure...I guess I could be your guide for a while." Raito said and L looked up and smiled at him while the others cheered happily, oblivious of L's adorable and unique smile.

"Mind If I tag along?" Kana asked suddenly. All the cheering stopped abruptly, eyes darting to their red head friend, even Near, whom didn't cheer, seemed shocked by this. "Simple question." She shrugged.

"Weren't you coming to Misa Misa's house to finish homework?"Misa gritted out threw a fake smile, but the grip on the red head girls arm destroyed the image of the happy go lucky blond.

Wincing, Kana gave a quick fearful nod. She did not want to get on the blonds bad side. "Perfect!!" Misa perked up. " Misa Misa and Kana should be going now! Bye bye!!" Misa said and skipped off pulling Kana away with her. Everyone just starring oddly at the two retreating figures.

"Am I really friends with those two Yagami-kun?" L asked in a whisper. The question came as hilarious to Raito and he burst out laughing, bending over to clutch his stomach as he laughed. "Yagami-kun, I did not find my question funny in any way." L said clearly upset.

"I'm sorry L." Raito said taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "But yes, you are. Misa's been your friend since god knows when, and Kana's always been here like a parasite since we got to this school." Raito said.

"Ah..." L tilted his head as he brought his thumb to the side of his mouth.

"What are you guys talking about??" Mello asked breaking a part of his chocolate bar with his mouth and chewing on it.

"Nothing." Raito replied earning the two friends curious glances from the others. "I should be taking L to his house now, so if you'll excuse me." With that Raito took L's hand and dragged him away from the crowed of friends.

"Yagami-kun." L spoke up after a while and Raito looked back at his friend expectantly. "Would Yagami-kun mind if we stop and go there?" L asked pointing over to a café shop. Raito blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing things correctly. When it was confirmed, he nodded with a smile.

The coffee shop was a unique one and a very well known one. Unlike many coffee shops they had waiters and waitresses. It was very clean, and very much like a restaurant; many referred to it as a restaurant, but in truth was a coffee shop. The old couple that made it just had a unique coffee shop idea in mind.

"Alright, come on." Rito said and began to walk once more and got tugged back. He looked down and noticed he had yet to let go of L's hand. He blushed freeing the others had. So all this time he had been walking hand in hand with L. The thought itself made him turn a darker shade of red. Before he could apologize L was already walking towards the shop and talking.

"Come along Yagami-kun, we do not wish to wait to long for our order." Said the raven. With a chuckle, his blush slowly fading, he followed after the other.

"Welcome to 'Amore del cielo',I'm Miki and I'll be your waitress today, how many?" The girl asked. She had long navy blue hair and sapphire eyes.

"Two." The two friends said in unison. The girl, Miki, looked from one to the other and her eyes widen. A huge smile appearing on her face.

"Right this way sirs." She said with a giggle. After seating the two down Miki gave them their menus and left them to see what they wanted.

"..." Seeing L's puzzled expression Raito decided to see what was wrong.

"Something wrong L?" L looked up and nodded. "What is it?"

"Nothing seems very appealing to me except for the deserts..." L said. Raito flashed back to the times they all went to eat and L would always have carts filled with sweets and gave a smile and a shake of the head.

"Even with your lost memory you still only like sweets. I swear one day you'll die of diabetes." Raito said.

"Is Yagami-kun saying that I only ate sweets?"

"Exactly." Raito replied and received a small sad smile from the raven.

"That's good." L said. "At least I have not changed much." L continued and Raito gave his friend a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry L. You'll remember soon." Raito said firmly and L nodded.

"So, are you two ready?" Miki asked returning once again. The two friends ordered their foods, or sweets, and Miki gladly went to get their order ready. As Miki was in the back preparing their order, the two friends noticed that the other waitresses were giving them glances every chance they could and giggling.

"Yagami-kun, do you have any idea why they are looking at us like that?" L asked looking over at Raito whom just shrugged.

"No clue."

"Here you go." Miki said seeming to appear out of nowhere with their order. Letting her set up their plates before them, the two boys kept quiet. "Hm? Is something wrong??" Miki asked looking at the two.

"Could you tell us why they keep looking at us?" Raito interrupted L whom was about to speak. Miki looked back and saw her fellow friends giggling about as they looked at her table again and again.

"Oh. Just ignore them. We're just huge yaoi lovers. They can't help their giggling when seeing the live thing." Miki waved with a smile. Raito completely paled as he heard his waitresses response.

"Ya...oi?" He asked

"Of course. You two are a couple aren't you?" Miki asked, tray held to her chest as she looked on innocently.

"NO!! We're just friends!! Is it that hard to see? What have we done to make us look like a couple huh?" Raito asked angrily, voice booming. Everyone in the shop looked over and Miki looked wide eyed.

"You're not? Oh gods, I'm so sorry!!" Miki apologized like crazy. "It's just that seeing you two...and...I'm sorry!" Miki apologized on and on.

L watched amused as Raito tried to calm himself, Miki kept apologizing as she tried to explain herself failing miserably, people murmured on and about, other waitresses became just as horrified as Miki, and all he did was sit and eat his strawberry short cake with a smile. This was very interesting, and he was sure the following days with Raito Yagami would be just as eventful as today.

* * *

A/N:Gomen. I hope it was good! I wanted to thank the beta reader that decided to lend me her skills, Straitjacket no Tenshi!! Thank you!! - She was able to help me out on some of my errors and what not, so thank you Tenshi-san!! XD  
Thank you Midnight-Dark-Princess again for reviewing three of my fics!! Made me so happy!!XD


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: yup, again sorry for the wait! Anyhow, since h8dworld figured out where exactly I got the plot of this story ad what not, I gave her a wonderful prize! She could request anything that she wanted and she'd get it!! I hope I please you with my work h8dworld, and of course the rest of you readers. Please bare with me, it's not the best, nor close to it! But I do hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

Giving an irritated sigh, Raito and L walked out of the coffee shop together, Raito bringing his hand to rub the bridge of his nose. 'I can't believe that happened...' Raito thought as he thought back on what had gone on in the shop. He shuddered at the memory. They had really though that he and L were a...this thought made him twitch. Which L seemed to have caught sight of imediately.

"Is Yagami-kun going to be alright?" L asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry L." Raito said giving off a fake smile which made a frown appear on the raven haired boys lips.

"Yagami-kun, lying does not suit you." L scolded.

Again, Raito remembered the past. Why was he remembering the past so often now? Either way, he still couldn't help remembering how L always caught him when he lied. No matter how flawless he did it, L always, always, caught him. Thinking about this made him chuckle.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Raito sighed leaning back on a light pole near them. Looking into the sky, he wondered why such a thing had happened to L. Of course he had wondered this countless of times, but nothing ever came up as an answer. What had L ever done to deserve such a thing? To lose his memory? Raito knew for a fact that L would have hated to lose his memory as much as he would have hated to lose the ability to move his hands.

Clouds slowly passed threw the clear blue sky, cars driving past them in a rush. People around them chatting happily as they walked. Time seemed so different every time he went deep into thought. Everything just seem to...fade away.

"Is Yagami-kun going to tell me what is bothering him?" Asked the raven curiously, looking on at his 'friend' with wide innocent eyes.

"Just questioning lifes doings." Raito said not chancing a look at L. "But, there's nothing to question is there? Everything always happens for a reason. Or so they say." Raito finished with a roll of his eyes causing L to shake his head as Raito pushed off the light pole to stand perfectly straight, now carryin gis own weight once again.

"Yagami-kun's always being sarcastic." L said almost sighing.

"Sure I am L, sure I...wait. What did you say?" Raito asked looking back at L, eyes slightly wide as what L had said came threw to him.

"I said Yagami-kun's always being sarcastic..." L repeated.

"Do you remember something?" Raito asked ecstatic. L frowned and pondered his thoughts and shook his head. Sorry that he had evoked such hope in his dear friend.

"I'm sorry Yagami-kun, It just slipped." L apologized sadly. Raito let out a sigh but looked on at L with a kind smile.

"At least you're remembering things." Raito said optimistically making L feel better, a bit atleast.

"I do suppose Yagami-kun is right. " L agreed

"Is there any other place you would like to go to Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked.

L brought his thumb to his lip and tilted his head to think of anything he craved for right now, or any place he had heard from school considering he did not remember much, actually, nothing at all. Giving a frown at the thought, Ryuuzaki shook his head negatively.

"You sure Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked. Giving Raito a reassuring nod, Raito accepted the answer and they began to walk off together silently.

The rest of the walk to L's house was quiet and quite comforting. As they neared the house L saw flowers from his supposed neighbor and stopped in front of them. He reached out and let his hands softly run threw the flowers as he fixed them, a smile grazing his lips as he did so.

Raito watched as his heart clenched. L always, even though a very talented writer, loved flowers; he called them a beauty untouched by humans dirtied hands which only bloomed to its fullest when truly loved. And every time he'd seen flowers he always tried to fix them so gently as if caring for a lover. Raito always loved that part of L, though he himself would never admit it to anyone, he missed his friend. And seeing his friends shell move around with no recollection of the past, really hurt.

L suddenly looked up and their eyes met, since Raito had been starring. Now both starred into the others endless eyes, one of coal black the other of golden caramel. Raito felt himself melt as he starred into familiar eyes, feeling that he was starring into L's eyes, not the one with lost memories. It felt like hours had gone by with them just starring into the others hearts and soul threw their eyes, when suddenly a cat leaped off L's neighbors fence right between the two startling them out of their trance.

The rusty colored cat looked up with green eyes and meowed with a sparkle in it's eyes that said 'Ha, I just interrupted you're perfect moment and you can't do anything about it!' which really pissed Raito off because even a cat though he and his friend were a couple!! Come on!! A CAT!? That was just ridiculous!

"Well, thank you Yagami-kun for catering me around today, as well as treating me to eat." L said and Raito gave a hesitant nod.

"It was no problem Ryuuzaki." Raito stated courteously. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Raito asked and L nodded as he walked over to his house and walked in.

Taking one last glance at the closed door, Raito turned on his heels and walked off to his own home. Hands in his pocket, Raito was left to walk alone, feeling a tad bit empty yet not knowing why he felt this way.

* * *

**A/N: Please review people!! Don't just alert my story, reviews make me a lot happier!! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Since it took a wile to write and its short, I decided I would post two chapter on the same day. So yeah, if you guys just came directly to this chapter cuz I updated, go to the third chapter. Thats the one ya wanna read first, since ya didnt. And if ya did, AWESOME!! But you had better reviewed!! -glares- lol Hope you enjoy this one!! **

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

"Good morning Ryuuzaki-san!" Greeted some random girls as L walked threw the halls of the school as he walked towards his classroom. The girls giggling when the walked past him or vice versa.

"Good morning." He replied feeling just a bit fidgety about having all of this attention from girls he did not know, or perhaps didn't remember, perhaps even both. Whatever the case, he did not like the attention he was receiving as of late, especially from all these girls.

"Ah! Ryuuzaki!" Kana called over as soon as she spotted the raven haired boy. Said boy turned to look at her and gave her a nod as he walked over to her.

"Good morning Usugi-san." L said tacking a seat next to the flame haired girl.

"Ryuuzaki..." Kana asked and received a 'hm?' from L. "Would, would you mind going out on a date with me?" She asked looking him now straight in the eyes.

L was a bit taken aback by the request. This felt foreign, and at the same time not very pleasant.

"Just one date, after school." Kana asked. Seeing her pleading eyes L couldn't help but nod making Kana grin happily, a new sort of glow surrounding her.

"Thank you Ryuuzaki! You wont regret it! Promise!" She said standing up with a smile. Leaning over, the red head girl gave L a small quick peck on his cheek before turning away and dashing out of the class. Everyone starring agape at the scene, well, those around them that is.

'This...will be interesting...' L thought as he touched the cheek where he had just recently been kissed. Shaking his head with a sigh, L turned his attention to the teacher as the bell rang and students sitting correctly in their seats.

Kana ran over to Misa and Sayu with a silly grin on her face. Both girls looked ta their red head friends strangely as they sat down for their cooking class.

"What's gotten in to you Kana?" Sayu asked putting on her apron.

"Oh nothing, just going on a date with Ryuuzaki Is all." She replied happily causing the other two stare wide eyed at her, the bowls Misa had been carrying now spinning on the floor causing some noise.

"You're what!?" They yelled in unison. The teacher giving the three of them a glare as if to shut them up which went, of course, unnoticed by the three.

"Going on a date with Ryuuzaki." Kana repeated smugly. The two starred, and starred, just as they had done when they had heard L ask them who they were as he lied in the hospital bed.

As the two continued their starring, Kana couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her lips as her eyes sparkled with mirth. Of course, the other two caught the sparkling and shuddered. Kana on a mission was a very scary thing, since she would do absolutely anything to get what she wanted.

When lunch came Misa ran, as fast as she could, to find Matt, Mello, and Near. Running up the stairs to the roof, she found them all standing or sitting around. Near was sitting on the floor, one leg drawn up to his chest, the other one bent as he built a castle with dices. Matt was leaning against the wall, one foot resting on the wall as he played on his psp and smoked a cigarette. Mello was leaning over the rail of the roof looking to the city as he ate a bar of chocolate.

"Minna!!" She called and the three boys looked up at the blond girl.

"Misa, what the hell are you doing up here?" Asked Mello annoyed.

"Hmph, be that way and I wont tell you the news." Misa said shutting the door behind her and standing in the center of the roof.

"...fine, just hurry it up." Mello growled out. Misa stuck her tongue out at Mello before clearing her throat and looked up at the as her eyes shined.

"Misa has found out that Kana is going on a date with Ryuuzaki." Misa said and everyone froze. Matts cigarette fell from his lips, arms slunk to his sides. Mello's chocolate now lay dirtied on the floor, hand still positioned as if holding the sweet delight. And Near's last dice which he was baout to place on the top fell making the dice castle crumble to the ground. The only sound now was the clinking of dices against each other and the floor.

"WHAT!?"Mello shouted breaking the clinking silence(not really silence not is it?). His eyes were filled with rage.

"Mello, please keep your temper in check." near said regaining his senses. "But much like Mello here, I do wish to know why she is doing this. Certainly she knows that L would not wish this if he were in his right mind." Near said

"Yeah, L would have quickly denied. Actually, if he were in his right mind I don't think Kana would have asked him." Matt cut in. Misa frowned.

"I don't know what's she's up to, but she is up to something." Misa said and they all sighed.

"I wonder how Raito-s taking this." Matt said

"I bet he's just the same as he was before. A cold fucking bastard." Mello snorted as he picked up the fallen chocolate, breaking off the piece that had been unwrapped and throwing it away as he begun to eat the piece that was still wrapped in aluminum.

"Oh yeah? I think he's taking this harder than all of you but is hiding it." Misa said facing Mello.

"How bout we make a bet then?" Mello sneered.

"Fine. I bet Raito will make a move on L before he gets his memories back." Misa claimed

"Make a move? That asshole? Ha, I bet he'd only ever make a move on L if it was to save his own ass."

"Deal then?" Misa asked extending her hand. Mello looked at the offered hand and then took it with a smirk.

"Deal. Now for the consequences of losing." Mello said and the two spoke the punishment for the other if they lost; Matt and Near shaking their heads as they went back to doing what they normally did. This was going to be a lot of fun to watch, but at the moment, the two just wanted their peace and quiet.

* * *

**A/N: Please review people!! And if anyone has any ideas for stories they would like 'me' to write for them, please just ask me threw a PM and I'll see what I can do. If I choose your story I will dedicate it to you!! Well, bye bye for now!! -waves at readers, hands bags of L and Raito goodies to reviewers- :D XD hehe. h8dworld, hope you enjoyed it! There will be more to come you guys! Juts wait ok? **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so glad you guys like my fic!- Makes me happy. I wish you guys would have reviewed my last chapters more though, but I cant have everythign huh? XD hehe Anyhow, here's the next chapter!! Enjoy peeps!! Pls Review! Makes me want 2 write more!!(faster!)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Raito sighed to himself as he stood from his desk and stalked towards the office where his parents were waiting for him. It seemed that he had an appointment with the doctors for a yearly check up to see if he was still healthy, which he always was.

"Son." His father greeted with a nod which was curtly given back. He greeted his mother and they left to the hospital for his useless check up. Arriving at the hospital, Raito, his mother and his father walked inside where they met with their family doctor Dr. Umeda(XDhehe). He was a young but very well known doctor. He had shoulderlength layered dark red hair and brown eyes. He was along his mid twenties.

Once Raito was done, he was asked if he wished to go back to his school, which he declined since that day was a complete bore. But then again, what day wasn't? And he didn't need the obnoxious chatter of the girls about the guys in every class. Why couldnt' they ever keep quiet? Their chattering is what makes guys run from them if they must know. Anyhow, enough of this chattering, now back to the story.

As I was saying, Raito decided not to go to his very boring school, and stayed home where he got on the internet to either study, play games, read online, chat with friends which he hardly did since it was utterly pointless. Since his friends did live very close to him. He did, however, wonder what his friends were doing at school. Most likely getting L to regain his memories. It was still sad, of course, that his best friend had lost his memories, but he couldnt mourn over that every day. He had his own life to run, he couldn't let such a thing ruin his days.

His thoughts became clouded as memories of the previous day entered his thoughts. L seemed just like his old self there. So caring, gentle, sweet, pure. L was always like that with flowers. At this his eyes narrowed unknowingly. L always seemed to care about flowers unconditionally. Always cared for them with all his heart. With gentle hands did he care for them, made sure they had anough sun, plenty of water, everything. Flowers were part of him, a part that even without memories, he cared so deeply for them. In the back of his mind, all the way in the back where he could not hear, a small voice whispered to itself 'A place where there is no room for myself'.

-- --

The bell rang signifying the end of the school day and the kids happily stalked off talking with their friends or walking on alone. Sayu, Misa, Mello, L, Matt, Near, and Kana all walked off together as a group. Sayu and Misa chancing glances to L as Kana stood in close proxomity of the ebony haired guy whom seemed just a tad bit uncomfortable. Nomatter what, L was still L and he was not used to having someone 'that' close to him...with the exception of Raito. Raito was special, nyone else inside L's bubble seemed out fo place, just like Kana did at this very moment.

"So, where are you guys going?" Sayu asked trying to ignore the bickering voice in her head telling her to push Kana away from her brothers guy. Kana hummed as she brought a finger to her lips, starring up into the sky in thought. Then her features just seemed to brighten up and she beammed at them

"How about Ryuuzaki just surprises me?" Kana said and L gave a small nod makign Kana squeal. Who knew she coudl be such a girl? Wondered the others in unison, of course not knowing this. Kana wasn't usually like this, why she came ot be this way was beyond them.

"Very well, shall I pick you up in two hours?" Asked L and Kana nodded before saying her good byes to her friends and rushing off in the direction of her house to get ready for her date with L/Ryuuzaki. Everone just starring wordlessly at her retreating figure. The silence hung amongst them for a while, but as always the silence just had to be broken.

"SHIT!!" Mello said as he remembered something maiking everyone turn to look at him. "Roger asked me to get him something! The place closes in..." He looked down at his leather watch and his eyes widened. No one was able to hear the rest of the sentence for Mello had dashed off full sped towards the opposite side of them.

"Well, everyone seems to be in a hurry don't they?" Near asked. Everyone agreed.

"Yeah, anyone else need to remember something before we..." Sayu was cut off by a loud horn. They all turned and saw a limo waiting at the entrance. With a sigh, Sayu turned to Misa who gave them an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you I had a photo shoot today." Misa said and the car honked once more getting Misa to shout at the person in the car angrily as she walked oveto it. The blond opened the door and waved at them before getting in,the car drivign off the second after the door closed.

"As I was saying, anyone else?" Sayu asked ocne again.

"Oh darn.." Mtt sighed; others groaned, save L who just gave Matt a blank annoyed look. "Just kidding." Matt said grinning ear to ear. He loved to toy with people everyone once in a while, it was just like playing a game.

"Oh whatever. Now, I bet L needs help getting ready for his date." Sayu said giving L a glinting eyed look. L hesitatly gave nod, feeling a nervousness wash over him, though not letting it show. "Perfect! We'll help you!" the last girl of their group said.

"Who said I'd agree?" Asked Matt giving her a defiant look.

"I said you're helping, so you are! Get over it." Sayu said now glaring at the red haired boy with goggles. When Matt huffed, crossing his arms, Sayu smiled. "Near, you agree right?" She asked

"Yes, if it to help L then I must." Replied the albino teen.

"You are awesome Near!! If I wasnt already dating Yuuta I would so date you!" Sayu said glomping Near.

"I highly doubt that Sayu. Now would you please get off of me?" Near asked. Sayu stuck her tongue out playfully as she got off the pale white haired teen.

"Would you please get on with it Yagami-chan? I do need to get dressed." L said boredly.

"Ah yes, right, no time to waste! Do you have a...yes...lets see...he needs..wait..he has that.." Sayu began to mumble to herself while the others pondered what she was talking about.

"Should we go?" Matt asked

"It would be rude to leave her here alone to speak aloud." Near said and the red haired sighed.

Once they got Sayu to quiet down, they walked over to L's house, which he gatefully remembered the way to. They begun to decide where L would take his date and finally agreed that L should take Kana to a very famous restaurant in their city. He went to take a shower once they got to his house while the other three teens dcecided amongst themselves whom would take care of what for L. Matt decided on the clothes because he really was very stylish(in my opinion). Sayu took care of anything that L would cary with him, while Near took care of..well...anythign he wanted really. So he had decided to help his red head friend.

'...' L just stood outside the door to the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist and another towel on hsi ehad to dry his hair. The reason he just starred, blinking every now and then, without saying a word, was very simple, his roomw as a compelte disater! It seemed that hurricane Katrina had shrunk and made itself known in his room, wrecking havock, before vanishing leaving behind its work of art.

"L!! Here, you..." Sayu blinked at the sight of the almost naked form of L, and fell back in a dead faint. The other two boys appeared from behind a mountain of clothes which hid the closet and they looked at Sayu and then at L.

"Man, you just made your helper faint! That wasnt nice." Matt scowled playfully.

"...what have you guys done to my room?" L asked paiently, hiding any anger that he had, which truly wasnt much. He himself was a very mellow person.

"Umm...nothing...?" They replied in unison, Near mimicking L's own very eerie blank stare. Without saying another word L picked Sayu up and placed her on his bed, which had scattered clothes over it, and then dressed in whatever it was that Matt had given him. Which was a sleek black tux, with a white long sleeved button up shirt to wear underneath. After dressing, he went over to the mirror and hummed.

"KAKKOII!!" Sayu yelled She had woken up just a few seconds ago and now, well, I think you know what she's squealing about. "You look so hot!! Kana's going to be so happy!!" Sayu squealed, though inside she felt sad and horribly regretful about her older brother and helping otu Kana get L. But, he should have made a move before anyone else, especially now that he didnt have any of his memories.

"Thank you Yagami-chan, Matt, Near." L thanked his friends with a small smile. When the time came the three friends said their good byes to the ebony haired teen as he left to the limo that Near had called for as they prepared L. As they watched the limo vanish, they three closed the door with a sigh.

"Are you sure you are alright with this Sayu? Matt?" Near asked looked at the two with his blank stare. The two in question shared a glance and sighed shaking their heads.

"I like Kana and all, she's one of my closest friends, but L is Raito's perfect match, not hers." Sayu said as she walked over to a chair and plopped down.

"That is true, wht about you Matt?"

"...well, if it's what Kana wants I'm glad to help...but...I like her but I also love L as an Idol. L doesnt want her, and Kana...I-I dont want anyone else to have her..." Matt said truthfully as he bit his lip, eyes closing tightly at the thought of someone else with Kana. Near, watching his reaction couldnt help the tiny smile that appeared on his lips.

"Well then, I think we all agree." The two looked at the white haired boy curiously and confused. When had they agreed to anything? Was Near becoming senile or something? Did Near hit his head with one of his toys? He did have a variety of toys..he even had a collection of digimon figures!! And Zoids, and Gundam Seed, and Pokemon, etc. Damn, where did Near get all his money?! ...Ah yes, thats right, L. L had all the money they could dream of.

"What are you talking about Nate?" Matt asked using Nears real name, feeling concerned for his friend.

"I was just pondering the thought of having L and Raito have a...surprise blind date." Sayu raised an eyebrow at this, now completely interested in her white haired friends idea/plan. Matt to was curious to find out what the albino had up his sleeve.

"Please do go on. What do you mean by surprise blind date?" She asked resting her head on the palm of her hand as it rested on the arm of the chair. Brown yes directed towards the albino as he sat on the floor in his odd way. Not as odd as L, but still a bit odd, especially as he twirled white strands of his hair.

"What I mean by that is have the two show up at a certain place at a certain time, both thinking they are meeting with us. of course we will not show up, thus they will meet and have their alone time. Hopefully having them open up a bit more with one another. They are blind to the truth behind it all, and it turns out to be a date." Near explained.

"A surprise blind date..." Hummed the other two lost in thought before both grinned at Near. "You are one hell of a genius Near!!" Sayu exclaimed stading up and ruffling the white hair. Matt chuckling in the corner as he spotted Near pouting and giving the offending girl a glare. Sayu being to lost in her thoughts, did not notice this at all.

"So when do we put this plan into action?" Asked Matt.

"Oh, shouldn't we tell Mello and Misa?" Asked Sayu concerned as she remembered her other friends. The two boys stayed silent for a few seconds before they sharred a quick look. Near gave Matt a nodd and Matt rolled his eyes with a smile.

"No, I think it'd be much more entertaining if they didn't find out about this..." Matt said, a glint in his eyes. Near hiding behind his white locks to hide his smirk/smile from the girl whom, at the moment, looked confused.

"Alright, if you guys say so. Now, back to business!" Sayu winked making a pose. The three friends gathered around and began planning their 'surprise blind date' for L and Raito. As the three friends planned, L escorted his date to the limo and headed off to the restaurant, which Near had helpfully called for a reservation.Now, how will things turn out for the group?

* * *

**A/N: ...They were sooo out of character weren't they?...srry about that. I'm not perfect! I cant keep them in check at all times!! Please forgive me! ...ahem...anyhow, please review!! I want to thank all the people that reviewed my fic!! so,THANK YOU!! XD here, have some Matt,Mello,and Near merchandise!! -hands over said merchandise to reviewers and more to those who reviewed before- :D :x hehe**

**Kakkoii - - -cool (4 those whom didnt know)**


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I am so sososososos SO sorry I hasn't updated in so long! But hey, heres a new chapter!! :D I hope you guys like it!! Than you Kitsune55, Deliciously Tormented, Miao Shou, and Sora Killua for reviewing!! -smiles-

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

L and Kana sat in the dim lit restaurant in a table for two. Kana wearing a long elegant red dress which seemed to shine; a black choker, and black high heeled shoes. She wore hot red lipstick, black eye shadow, and a bit of blush. At the moment she was marveling the restaurant.

"Wow, how beautiful Ryuuzaki!" Kana exclaimed with a smile.

"I am pleased you like it." L said nodding.

"Like it? Oh no no no. I love it! It's so romantic…" Sighed Kana fluttering her eyes closed listening to the violins playing as if to make her point.

"Yes, it is isn't it?' L said humming. The other three had said that it was a romantic place, but not this romantic! It seemed like it was a place for happily married couples or something! Not a one time date!

"Good evening, I am Alvin and I'll be your waiter tonight. What would you two like to drink?" The waiter, Alvin, asked as he pulled out a small pad to write on and pen.

"Water is fine." Kana replied sweetly. Alvin scribbled it down and looked at Ryuuzaki expectantly.

"I will have some sweet tea if you could." L said and the man nodded.

"Are the two of you ready or will you need some more time?"

"Well, I'm ready." Kana said. "I would like…" As Kana ordered L decided to lose himself in thought. His friends had informed him that he could waste as much money as he wanted and still be rich, so paying whatever they were to order was alright. But he still didn't feel right at all. He felt like he liked Kana, yes, but not in any sort of romantic manner. More like a friend than anything else.

"And you sir?" At this L ordered his food, which consisted of desserts and only desserts. "Sir, are you sure you do not want any sort of food before you eat this?" He asked pointing to his pad which contained a variety of cakes and what not.

"I am certain, and that will be all for now." L said and Alvin sighed as he walked away, shaking his head. How someone planned to eat all of those sweets was beyond him. He was going to be surprised the moment he came back after handing over the cakes wasn't he? He didn't know L and his fast metabolism, nope; he was definitely going to be surprised.

"You really should eat something healthy." Pouted Kana. Was she taking bubbly lessons from Misa or something? Because at this very moment she looked just like Misa Amane.

"I should, that si true, but I do not like them. I prefer to stay with desserts." L said and Kana nodded.

"Yes, and that's one of the many things I love about you." Smiled Kana happily.

"….." L just starred on not knowing what to say now.

After a while, their orders arrived. After handing Kana her plate of food, the waiter began to stack the piles of cakes and sweet delights onto the table. L starred at the cakes, mouth watering. On the table were slices of Big chocolate cake, Black Forest Cherry Torte, a Choc' late Loving Spoon Cake, French Chocolate Rasberry cake, Strawberry Amaretto torte, Chocolate nemesis, strawberry la bomba, Irish Cream Bash an, some Brulee Raspberry White Chocolate Cheese Bar, Marble Cheese Truffles, a Caramel Ginger'd Apple Crisp, and a few lone strawberries and cherries. L was in heaven.

Kana stared at L's food nervously. 'How he's able to eat all that and STILL be that skinny, is a miracle. If only I had that sort of body, I envy him so much.' Thought Kana and begun to pout which L noticed.

"Do you wish to have some Kana? You are more than welcome to eat whatever you like that is on this table." L said kindly earning him a smile from the red head across him.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking. Well, Itadakimasu." She whispered and begun to eat.

-- --

Kana sighed contentedly as she rested her head on her hands starring at nothing in particular as she daydreamed about the date she had with L. L was just as cute as ever. All he had eaten was sweets after sweets. A hand waving in front of her face broke her from her thoughts.

"Eh?" She said looking up to see Sayu standing infront of her.

"I asked, how was your date?" Sayu said with a huff, hands on her hips.

"Oh, it was amazing! Ryuuzaki took me to this gorgeous restaurant. All he ate were sweets, but that's fine because that's who he is. The waiter kept asking him if he wanted any real food which Ryuuzaki said no." And on and on she blabbered about the date.

Raito walked in to the classroom ad saw Kana chatting animatedly about something or another to his sister and decided to go check things out.

"Morning." He greeted.

"Oh, morning Light!" Kana smiled

"Morning Onii-chan." Sayu greeted.

"What are you two talking about?" The brunette asked curiously. Sayu gave Kana a nervous glance at the question which went unnoticed by the red head girl.

"Hm? You didn't know? Well, me and Ryuuzaki went on a date!" Kana squealed.

Raito's body stilled, his bag falling to the floor with a thump and his eyes saw black for an instant. He felt something pulling at his heart, and that black turned to red all of a sudden and throughout the whole room they heard a loud bang and looked over to see that Raito had banged his fists against Kana's desk, glaring at her.

"You what?" He growled, daring her to repeat herself. The others students in the class seemed to scatter away from the scene, not wanting to be caught up in their little fight.

"I went on a date with Ryuuzaki." Kana said hesitantly feeling a bit nervous.

"Of all the times to ask him out you chose now, now that he has no memory, to ask such a thing? You know he doesn't even like you like that!! He likes…." His voice suddenly faltered as his mind processed what he was about to say.

"You?" Kana finished snootily. "He 'liked' you, as in the past. He doesn't like you now." Kana said hiding her smirk. "What? Did you think he'd stay chasing after you forever?." Kana asked

"…" Raito just turned his head away to hide his eyes, his eyes which were the door to all of his emotions. If one were to stare into those caramel colored orbs they would see sadness, confusion, guilt, and so much more; even emotions unknown to the protector of the body.

"Kana, that's enough." Sayu whispered placing a hand on her friends shoulder. Kana looked over at Sayu then back to the other girls brother, and sighed.

"Yeah, I think I said to much…" She whispered so low so that only the Yagami's youngest could hear.

" You did." Sayu said giving off a small smile as she watched her brother go to talk to the teacher and then leave the room.

Raito walked through the halls and wondered why he had gotten so riled up about L going on a date with Kana. That was L's choice, it was his life. And why was he complaining that L liked him? Didn't he want his best friend to 'just' stay his best friend and nothing more?

'Damn it! This is to confusing!!' The irate growled mentally as he sneered on the outside. 'I don't know what the hell got into me but I'm not letting it show again!' He promised himself. He finally reached the roof and opened the door to see L standing near the railing. 'What's he doing here?' Raito wondered, door closing gently behind him. The auburn haired teen walked quietly towards the raven haired male and he stood next to him.

L noticed the other body next to him and looked over to see Yagami Raito and his heart skipped a beat and then clench in guilt. Why did he feel guilty? Why did he feel sad? What were the emotions he felt that seemed to come out of nowhere?

"Yagami-kun, good morning." L said as the wind blew across the land causing both their hairs to gently dance with the wind.

"Good morning Ryuuzaki." Raito responded. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same of you Yagami-kun." L said with a hint of a smile, eyes sparkling.

"Well, since I'm not going to answer you're not going to answer either are you?." Raito asked with a smile and L nodded enjoying the others company.

The two stayed silent next to each other, just enjoying the rays of the sun on their skin, the wind in their hair, and the view of the people walking up and down the streets of Japan. Raito then begun to feel anxious, L feeling the same way. The two now wanted to break the silence which was becoming awkward for the two.

"So...how was your date?" Raito asked, holding his growl down and making himself sound kind and well...normal.

This was not what L wanted to talk about. His mood becoming sullen all of a sudden. Light noticed immediately and for some odd reason loved seeing his friend seem so down about the topic. What a friend he was. Rejoicing over his friends sadness, this was a definite new low for the Yagami boy.

"What's wrong Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked making himself sound polite and concerned.

"It is nothing Yagami-kun. And as for your question, my date with Kana went well." L said, eyes starring at the other boy with a blank look.

Those eyes seemed to be looking through Raito, as if they did not want to see him at the moment. This thought saddened the auburn haired boy and he gave a fake forced smile.

"That's good to hear..." He lied.

"It is." L continued with a nod. Silence and more silence hung over them. It wasn't like the first time, it was a very uncomfortable silence. It was suddenly broken by the sound of the bell. The two friends looked at the other and the two left together to their next class. Skipping one class as they did wasn't really going to affect them, considering they had the highest grades in the school.

The school went rather quickly but awkwardly for the group of friends. Apart they acted a bit happier, but together there was tension hanging in the air. A tension so thick one could cut it with a knife. Matt, Near, and Sayu shared a look and a nod. Soon the three friends split up and went in search for their targets.

"Onii-chan!" Sayu called as she saw her brother heading for his last period class.

"What is it Sayu?" Raito asked

"I was wondering if you would come with me and the others to a club." Sayu asked batting her eyelashes cutely.

"A club?"

"Pweeease." Sayu asked putting on her best puppy dog look. Raito tried to resist at first but soon gave in causing Sayu to squeal in delight, and embrace him telling him how much she loved him.

--With Matt and Near.--

Matt and Near went in search for L, the famous raven haired author. They found him at the library reading some new books that had just came in sitting in his usual position on a chair.

"Hey L." Matt greeted with a grin. L looked up from the book, gave a nod, and went back to reading. This made Matt frown. "I was wondering something..."

"What may that be?" L asked

"Would you mind coming with us to a club?"

"A club?" L asked raising an eyebrow at the two boys.

"Yes, a club." Near stated and L hummed.

"And why should I go?"

"The others will be there." Matt offered.

"..." L offered no response as he got lost in thought. If everyone else was going, that meant Raito was going. Did he want to go? Yes, he wanted to see the brunette, and hopefully they would be in better terms by then. "Alright, I shall go. But I will need with my attire again..." L said and the other two boys smiled at him. Everything was working out perfectly!

When school finished Matt and Near left a different way with L, while Sayu and Light went their separate ways; none of them saying their good byes.

"Alright, since we're going to a club you need to dress like it. And you don't have any clothes like it." Matt stated

"So we are going to take you shopping." Near continued.

"..." L just followed the two younger men quietly.

"Don't worry, I'm an expert at dressing people up for these things." Matt smiled. L looked at Matt's clothes and looked to the side wondering if he should trust him or not.

The three friends arrived at the mall and Matt went gathering different pairs of clothes and seeing how they would fit L. They went to shoe stores, clothes stores, make up stores, toy stores, game stores. It was really very amazing to know that some men had the same stamina as some women did for shopping, but he was not one of them.

When L and the other two reached his home it was already 7:48. Matt pushed him to the showers and told him to take a long and good bath which he sighed and rolled his eyes. He took a nice luke warm shower. When he walked out he braced himself for the same mess he had seen the day before when they helped him get dressed for the date.

He was amazed to see that his room was in tact. He looked around and saw no sign of Matt or Near, it both relaxed and worried him. Then he heard noise from the living room and walked out to see what it was and saw Matt ad Near talking, or somewhat arguing. The two noticed him and in a blink of an eye L was sitting down in a chair between the two boys.

"Prepare yourself L, when we're through with you, you wont recognize yourself." Matt grinned and begun his work along with Near.

Near began to comb the raven locks, amazed at how soft L's hair really was considering it always looked like a cute mess. He then proceeded to dry it with the blow drier in low. Then he brushed it gently and begun to straighten it lock by lock. He had to make sure it was perfect, especially for what was to come. When he finally finished, L looked absolutely smexy, not that he hadn't looked it to begin with. Yes, Near was gay, but he definitely didn't act like it. He didn't have anyone he liked at the moment.

As Near did L's hair Matt begun to dress the dark haired pale skin man. It was a difficult task but he managed it. Then he proceeded to put some mascara and dark eyeliner to make his eyes pop out more. Then he put a bit of glitter near his eyes. When they were done they marveled in their work of art.

L stood up and walked over to a full length mirror and, just as Matt had said, he didn't recognize himself at all. His hair was straight, completely straight, coming down his shoulders. He had tight black leather pants that seemed to stick to his skin; a tight black leather zip up vest with a silver dragon coming from the right rising to the left. Leather wrist cuffs, a black choker with a silver L dangling from the front of it; a long silver earing on his left ear and a small bulb like silver earing on his right ear. Thin silver chains dangling from the sides of the choker that hooked to the cuffs. Instead of the usual bags under his eyes, there was thick mascara circling his eyes making him look more like apanda, but a very cute panda!!

" You look amazing!!" Matt grinned stupidly.

"I...Thank you." L smiled pleased. He felt different, he felt...brand new. Like some sort of miracle happened and there stood a very attractive man. "Thank you Matt, Near." L said once more.

"No need, now we have to go get dressed. Here's the address to the club. Get there at around...11?" Matt said looking at the clock that said it was 9:23.

"Alright." L nodded. The two quickly left, once they were far enough from the house Matt pulled out his cell phone and called Sayu.

"Moshi moshi." Sayu said on the other side of the phone.

"We're done in this side; how bout you?" Matt asked as he lit a cigarette with Nears help. Near giving him a disgusted look as he smoked.

"Wonderful. I'm almost done over here. Raito's getting dressed in the bathroom, he refused my help." Sighed Sayu. "But all's good and well. 11 right?" She asked

"Yup."

"Good. Well, see ya in a bit." With that they hung up. The two friends smiled at the other and begun their walk. This was going to be so exciting.

* * *

A/N: It wasn't the best, I admit. I should have showed how their date went and all, but I just can't do it!! Not with L and Kana...Anyhow, please review!! :D


	8. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Hey peeps! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I want to thank Kitsune55 for being my beta in this! Thanks to her this was corrected, making it so much better than originally written. So, THANK YOU kit-chan!! ThankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!!_**

* * *

Chapter 7

Raito was pissed. Correction, Raito was infuriated. The brunette's sister had left him in a club filled with gyrating couples and drunk leering women and men.

Sayu was going to die violently when Raito next got a hold of her.

She had vanished in the crowd and after a bit of searching he concluded the girl had left without saying a word. Hopefully, for Raito's sanity, she had left alone and not with some other guy.

Raito was currently wearing a long sleeved button up white shirt which he had left about three buttons on the top undone, its sleeves rolled up just above his elbows where they buttoned to stay; some white matching pants, and black shoes. A thin gold chain hung around the irate teen's neck, accenting his gold earring on one ear.

He went over to the bar and sat down in a stool. The bartender quickly went to take his order in which he asked for the strongest drink they had. As the brunette waited for his drink to be served, he rested his head in the palm of his hand. Raito was just so damn frustrated and was growing a massive headache.

"Yagami-kun?"

Raito knit his eyebrows together, head still resting in his palm, trying to figure out whom the owner of the voice belonged to since it sounded so familiar.

"Yagami-kun, that is you, is it not?"

This time Raito did raise his head and turned to his left to see a pale boy clad in nothing but black, unlike himself that was dressed in all white and gold. The boy had straight jet black hair, wide black eyes with thick black eyeliner all around them.

He became a tad bit confused trying to search his brain for a boy that looked like-

Then it hit him and his mouth dropped open. "L?" He asked swallowing the lump in his throat.

One dressed in black, the other dressed in white. One with silver, the other with gold. One seen as odd, the other seen as perfection. Raito was not a believer of any particular religion but he did acknowledge that the two resembled Yin and Yang. Complete opposites and, yet, they complemented each other, bringing out the good and the bad and acknowledging the complete equality between them.

The one in all black nodded as a small smile appeared on his lips. "I am pleased to see Yagami-kun here, though I am also curious as to why he would be in such a place." L stated as he held the thin glass of wine close to his lips, eyes glistening with curiosity and happiness.

"Sayu brought me here then ditched me, but enough about me, what are 'you' doing here? And how come you're dressed like that?" Raito asked eying the other individual. "And I don't think it's good for your health to be drinking." Raito stated.

"You are one to talk Yagami-kun." L said glancing at the glass of the strongest drink the club had that now sat in front of Raito's form. Raito rolled his eyes and proceeded to drink the liquid. It burned his throat as it slid down to his stomach, but he held his instinct to spit it back up to save himself from embarrassment.

"So, are you going to answer me why you're here?" Raito asked after a while of silence between them.

"Hmm…if that is what Yagami-kun wishes, I will tell him." L said placing his glass down. "Matt and Near asked me to join them at this club. They said that the rest of you were also going to be here. Apparently something came up and they did not arrive." L said and Raito hummed.

"Didn't they even call you?"

"I do not carry a cell phone with me Yagami-kun, I detest those things." L said. It was true, for some odd reason he couldn't stand phones. Had he been that way before?  
_  
That explains why you hold them so strangely_ mused Raito. He had always wondered why it was that L held phones, any sort of phones, in such a manner that seemed like the other was frightened it was going to eat him. "I see…" He said aloud to inform L that he had heard what he had said.

"Yagami-kun…" L asked timidly. Upon hearing L sounding nervous, turned to look at the other. Still, it amazed him just how HOT L looked in those clothing.

"Yes L?" Raito asked trying to prevent himself from thinking such thoughts again.

"Would Yagami-kun care to dance with me?" L asked and then tried to cover his mistake in asking such a thing from the other. "But if Yagami-kun does not want to I understand perfectly!" L said hastily.

Raito felt himself smile at the question and how L was acting. It just made the other look adorable! Especially with the light pink of embarrassment that painted across his cheeks as he tried to avoid eye contact with the other.  
"Sure, I don't see why not." Raito responded to L's amazement. Ok, so L didn't have his memories and most likely, while he did have his memories, he did not feel anything for Raito Yagami, but right now he did.

Raito stood up and held out his hand for the raven-haired boy to take. L hesitated but took it with a smile. The two walked through the crowd towards the dance floor and begun dancing to the music.

The music was fast, the dance floor itself smelled of sweat. Everybody was grinding into their partners and then jumping to another just to have fun. Some seemed to be having sex with their clothes on.

As he danced, Raito was fascinated to find that L was a great dancer. How come the brunette had never been aware of this development? Never mind that. Raito let his hand run up and down the others sides sending small shivers of delight through L's body. L stared up at the other to see caramel eyes looking him up and down now that they had a chance to do so this closely.

L extended his hand and let it gently run down Raito's neck, down to his torso. He was mesmerized by the Raito' physic. The other boy seemed perfect. He was well built, one could tell even with clothes on, he wasn't fat nor was he too skinny, he was just perfect. Unknowingly, the raven haired boy licked his lips, eyes slightly glazing over.

The two bodies came closer together as they danced. As the music became even more rapid, their movements became just as fast. They danced in perfect rhythm. L rose his hands to the others neck, draping them over the others shoulders as eyes locked together. L rolled his hips against Raito and Raito's breath hitched at the contact. He was feeling himself hardening and he knew it.  
_  
Damn it, this is L! I shouldn't be doing this with him, he's my friend. Nothing more. _Raito told himself as he felt L rocking against his hips, and found himself rocking back just as hard and groaning.  
_  
But it feels so damn good…_He finished and moaned as L attacked his neck, sucking and nipping at the soft sensitive flesh. L's lips glided slowly up Raito's neck, leaving nips and possessive marks the entire length, before capturing the other's in a lustful kiss.

"_Wow, look at that couple."  
_  
"_Here I thought I would have a chance."_"_Hey, you filming this G"_"_Hell yes! Hot guys dry humping. Oh gods, so hot!"_"_Something to entertain you for a while, ne?"  
_"_Of course!"_"_Can I have a copy?" Someone random asked, causing the girl filming to get an idea._"_Copies on sale for 15 bucks!!"  
_  
All this chatter went unknown to the two that were inflamed in passion. If they had heard this, Raito would have fumed and attacked the chattering people both boys and girl alike. But he hadn't, so, at the moment, they were safe. All he could hear was his potential lover's breathing; feel L's soft demanding lips against his own and warm tongue tracing his lip asking permission. Raito gasped at the surge of heat that burst through his body at the contact and was swept into a deeper kiss, L's ministrations threatening to overwhelm the other boy.

"L..." he sighed out pleasurably as L rubbed the sides of his hips lovingly, rocking their hips together harder.

Some images begun making their way into L's head.  
Raito was standing under the cherry trees as the wind crossed the land. The boy looked shocked as he stared right into him. He felt himself speaking. Raito looked conflicted. Then words came out of the brunettes' mouth. 'I'm sorry L, but I only see you as a friend.'

L's eyes snapped open at those words that echoed through his head and he backed away from the dazed, lust filled Raito. Raito gave him a confused look, face flushed, eyes glazed over. Raito was feeling a bit frustrated that L had pushed him away. He wanted to do something, say something, but at the moment his mind was far too clouded over.

"Gomenasai Yagami-kun. I should not have done that…" L forced out as he tried to keep the pain in his heart from making tears form in his eyes. "I should be going. Goodbye Raito-kun." L said and left the club as fast he could.  
_  
So I did have feelings for Yagami-kun before the incident. But Yagami-kun does not see me as anything more than a friend. How did I react to this revelation? No matter; it still hurts. My chest…it hurts so much…I wish I had not remembered…_ Were L's thoughts as he hurried down the streets. Black tears running down his face thanks to the mix of mascara and tears. People would stare back at the gorgeous boy running past them with tears and would wonder what was wrong, but none took a second to stop and ask. It would have probably helped

Raito was horny, hot, not thinking straight and now alone. What was he supposed to do now? He groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He had to calm himself. He couldn't be angry with L, L just did what any sane person thinking straight would do. Right? Yeah, of course! He went back to where he had been sitting before when he had encountered L and rested his head on the counter.

The bartender looked concerned for the boy. He had seen what was happening, hell, who hadn't? They were the best-looking pair out there! He felt sorry for the boy in front of him, but then one he felt extremely sorry for was the one that had run off. His eyes seemed to hold horror and fear, yet at the same time they held love, passion and longing. To have such ambivalent emotions in one's mind was not only conflicting, but made anyone sympathetic to the plight, even if the back story was unknown.

"Here," He said to the brunette boy as he placed a mild drink next to him. "It's on the house." He said and left to the back.

Raito eyed the drink before downing it in one swing. He felt a slight buzz and smiled. The drink tasted a bit sweet, like he imagined L would. Images of the other appeared and he let them come. He saw L smiling kindly. He remembered the first time he had met L. The other seemed to have instantly taken a liking to him and would talk to him constantly. They became close friends; they loved playing mind games with the other. Then that day came when L confessed to him about his feelings.

Raito wondered if he could actually stay friends with his raven haired companion even after he had proposed it to L. It worried him for a while, but it seemed to have worked out. Other than the small bit of teasing of the other about it, their friendship was back to normal.

He sighed wondering for a moment why his heart had beat so fast. Why he had let L do those things to him, why it was that he had complied. He couldn't come up with an answer, not at this very moment.

-- --

L reached his house and ran to his room and then to his bathroom. He stared at his miserable self through the mirror. His face, usually milky white, was now stained in blotches of black and grey. He crumpled to the floor and cried.

He didn't want Raito to hate him. After what had happened that night, he was sure to lose the other's friendship. How could he have been so stupid? Why did he have to go there tonight? L was confused. For the very first time he didn't know what he should do. When he woke up with no memories he knew who to ask and such things, he never panicked, but now he was curled in a ball sobbing and shaking uncontrollably in the bathroom.

He wanted answers !! He wanted answers right now! As he sobbed a horrible pain shot through his head and throughout his whole body causing him to scream and then fall unconscious, darkness quickly claiming its sad victim.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please Review!! I can't wait to hear what you guys think!! **_

_**Oh, and do you guys want a lemon in the last chapter? It's done (the chapter) but it doesn't have a lemon. But if you guys want, me and Kit-chan will work in tandem, to make one that will fit the story.So yeah, go vote in the poll peeps!**_


	9. Chapter 8

A/N:THANK YOU KITSUNE55!!I LUV YOU!! XD You helped me so much in this chapter, as well as the other; me very greatful to you. c: Anyhow, I have to apologize to all of you readers for switching the rating to T. I just didnt think that I could put a lemon in here ad make it even more rushed than it seemed. I hope you guys will enjoy it, and review. -

* * *

Chapter 8

Matt, walking through the streets near the club to check on the progress of his two friends, was bumped into by a figure that greatly resembled L. The red-haired goggled teen stared as his friend ran past him, tears escaping his closed eyes. L didn't cry, he just didn't! Matt cried out to his distressed friend but received no response from the other boy.

"Damn it!"

The red head pulled out his cell phone as he waited for the light to turn so he could proceed to chase his friend. He dialed a number he had long memorized and waited impatiently for the other to answer. The light turned and Matt ran to where he knew L would be heading, even though he could not see the other anymore.

"Hello?" Sayu asked.

"Sayu! We have a problem! Go check on Raito, now!" Matt said almost shouting on the phone, causing a few people to look at him disapprovingly.

"What? What's wrong?" Sayu asked, panicked. He could hear the girl gathering her things quickly.

"I just saw L running down the streets, he looks horrible! I think something bad may have happened between the two."

"What wrong with L?"

"He's-He's..." Matt was trying to decide whether he should tell Sayu about L's breakdown. The tech knew that L was a really private person and would be embarrassed that even Matt had seen him in such a state, "I'm sorry, I can't say, but can you please just go check on Raito and ask him what happened? I have to get to L." Matt said and hung up before Sayu could protest.

The teen reached L's house and quickly picked the front door's lock. The moment he was able to open the door, he heard a loud scream come from the upstairs bathroom which sounded like the artist and, yet, not like him at all.

_L... _

Matt sped up the stairs and to the bathroom to find the author unconscious, tears drenching his pale angelic face.

"L...what happened to you?" Matt questioned out loud as he caressed the others wet cheek.

-- --

"Onii-chan!" Sayu called getting her brother's attention as she ran towards him. Raito looked at her and she could tell instantly that he was drunk. "Onii-chan, we have to go now." Sayu said gently.  
"Hey Sayu, where did you disappear to?" Raito asked and narrowed his glazed eyes as she refused to look at him.

"Don't go changing the subject, mister! We need to get out of here!" Sayu said sternly. Raito groaned and stood up staggering slightly. Sayu helped him to the cab she had called and headed home.

When the two reached the house, Sayu helped her older brother into the small apartment and sat him down at the kitchen table.

"Raito, what happened in the club?" she asked as she handed the groaning teen a cup of coffee. Raito stiffened at the question and gazed at the floor feeling confused. "Come on, Onii-chan, you can tell me."

"...I really don't know..." Raito answered.

"You're lying." Sayu claimed.

Raito glared at his younger sibling and then signed resigned.

"I don't know what to do Sayu. I feel completely confused...it's strange. I thought everything was going fine! But then _**that**_ happened and it has me thinking." Raito said, confusing his sister.

"Wait, what is "that?" Can you start from the beginning?" Sayu asked as she sat down on the chair across from Raito. Raito hesitated but began his story about the events that had unfold themselves throughout the night. Sayu sat listening to the unbelievable story with her mouth hanging open.

Everything Raito was telling the stunned girl was slowly sinking in. 'Ok, so L and Raito kiss. That's good. L pushes Raito away. That's bad. Hmm… maybe L was just being a friend and trying to stop Raito from doing something he didn't want to do. That explains everything. Ha! I am smart!!' Sayu almost slapped herself for her last stupid thoughts.

"What's wrong with me, Sayu?" Raito asked.

The girl blinked stupidly. This was the first time that Raito was asking 'her' for help. Raito looked desperate, but what could she tell him to calm him down?

"I'm sorry to say this Raito, but you have to figure it out yourself" Sayu replied and left the room before her older brother could say anything. 'For a genius, he can be very stupid.' She thought with a sigh as she made her way to her room.

-- --

Rays of light made their way to L's eyes, through the curtains of the window, causing the young author to awake with a groan. He sat up with a small yawn. Looking around, the teen found himself lying on his bed with his usual attire of a long-sleeve, slightly baggy white shirt and baggy faded blue jeans.

L stood up and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. After the shower, he walked out with the towel around his waist and found Matt sitting on his bed now staring at L worriedly.

"Matt, what are you doing in my house this early in the morning?" L asked tilting his head to the side.

Matt gave him a bewildered look and stood up. "L, are you feeling alright? What happened last night?" Matt asked.

"What are you talking about Matt?" L asked feeling frustrated.

"You were at the club and then...wait, what do you remember?" Matt asked quickly causing L to give him a strange look.

"The last thing I remember is walking with Raito-kun after school." L mused and Matt froze for a second before beaming and tackling the half-naked L to the ground squealing girlishly.

"L!! You have your memories back!!" Matt shouted happily as he clung to L's form on the ground.

"What do you mean?" L asked.

Suddenly all the memories he had made after the accident came crashing vividlyto the forefront of his mind. L held back the tears that he could not hold back the night before.

Matt stood and backed away from L as he felt the other boy stiffen with the new memories. L stood as well and turned to go to his room.

"L?" Matt asked

"I apologize to have worried you Matt, but I am fine. I remember everything now." L said and Matt quickly caught on to what L meant.

"Oh...well...what happened last night?"

"Something that should never had happened. Now, Raito-kun will hate me for the rest of my life." L said sourly.

"It can't be that bad..." Matt proceeded

"I was dancing with Raito-kun, and we were dancing rather closely." L started, " I must have gotten to caught up I the heat of the moment that I begun to ravish Raito-kun, but Raito-kun doesn't see me as anything more than friends. What happened last night will surely ruin the friendship I have tried so hard to keep." L said feeling his heart clench in his chest rather painfully.

"L..."

"I must apologize to Raito-kun." L interrupted. "Matt, please call Raito-kun for me." L asked and Matt nodded.

-- --

Raito had been wondering all night about what he was feeling for his friend. He thought back to their intense dancing and felt himself smile as he recalled how seductively L had danced. The smiling boy leaned back on his bed with one arm and recalled the day L had confessed to him and felt his heart flutter.

'Did I like L? Is that really possible? Has L's waiting finally paid off?' Raito chuckled at the irony of the situation.

He felt his heartbeat quicken at the memory of L's fiery kiss and received his answer.

'Yes, I like him… I… I think I'm in love with him, but will he still want me when he gets his memories back? Will this new L want me at all?'

Of course the L with the memories would do anything to get him, but what about this L that dated Kana? He didn't care; he would personally tell L his feelings as soon as possible and hope for the best.

Now it was morning, so L should be nice and awake. Raito took a quick shower and ran back downstairs. He was about to leave when his phone rang. He looked between the open door and the phone. Sighing in frustration he walked over and answered the incessantly ringing device.

"Moshi moshi."

"Raito?"

"Hey Matt, I'm in a hurry so can you hurry it up?" Raito asked

"Um, yeah sure. L says he has something to tell you. He was wondering if you would meet him in front of his favorite café store that faces the ocean." Matt said

Raito's heart skipped. L wanted to see him. Last night's events flashed through his head and he frowned. "Sure, I guess what I was going to do can wait. What time?" Raito asked leaning against the wall.

"In ten minutes." Matt replied.

The instant Raito disconnected the call, he rushed out of the door almost forgetting to close it and ran towards the meeting place. As he ran, Raito began thinking of all the good memories that he had ever had with the other teen, long discussions about L's novels, lunches together, light teasing, and, of course, L's confession. Raito now realized that it was never that he didn't like the other boy in the same way but needed to realize his own deeply guarded feelings.

He soon arrived at the café, which could soon be the source of his torment or complete happiness, and saw L sitting with one leg drawn to his chest, the other hanging loosely underneath his body. He was seated on a three foot high ledge that squared a large tree.

"L..." Raito greeted and received a small nod from the other, whom had not yet looked him in the eye. Everything quickly became quiet, making the air around them feel awkward and tense.

"L, I have something I have to tell you." Raito said, breaking the silence.

L stiffened at Raito's word and waited for the other to speak, hoping with all his might that he did not break down in front of his longtime friend and potential lover. He had wanted to speak first, but his voice had left him, leaving Raito to speak up.

"I'm sorry." Raito said and L bit the inside of his cheek. Memories, from the last time those words left his love's mouth, washed over the author and he braced himself for a rant, a beating, or, even worse, another rejection from his good friend.

"L, I-I don't know why or when it happened, but I just can't see you like I did before..." Raito said.

L felt his heart slowly breaking again, but he held strongly to his self-control.

"L, I-I like you. Not as a friend...more than that..." Raito said, causing L to finally look up blinking a few times as he stared in disbelief at the other. Raito felt himself blush as he spoke. "I know you don't remember...but you liked me...I, well...you'll remember another time. But right now, will you...um...please go out with me?" Raito asked quickly and closed his eyes as he waited for L to turn him down. He peeked open an eye and was surprised to see L smiling genuinely at him.

"How could I ever say no to Raito-kun?" L said and Raito couldn't help the silly grin that suddenly appeared on his face. His eyes widened and he stared at L.

"Raito..-kun? You just...L? Why did you..." Raito paused as L stood up and walked over to him.

He was still stunned as L gently took his face between his pale hands and brought the younger man's face to his own, kissing him gently. Raito's eyes slipped close of their own accord and he slowly twined his arms around L's neck, as the other pulled him closer by the waist.

Raito's body temperature was spiking through the roof as L tilted his head to change the angle of the kiss. Again, the older teen ran his tongue over Raito's bottom lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss. This time Raito was prepared and opened his mouth to the other's exploring. Even though Raito had dated other people and had kissed before, he had never felt this way during the act. It was as if L provoke deeper feelings out of his body. All the younger student could do was cling helplessly to the back of L's shirt as the kiss continued.

Soon enough the want for air became a priority and the two broke apart, breathing heavily.

The two didn't notice the small crowd that had surrounded them.

"_Wow, it's the couple from the club!"_

"_It looks like they have ended up together after all."_

"_Alright! More tapes I can sell!"_

"…_."_

"_You really are a creepy person, aren't you?"_

"_Where's my camera?!"_

Ignoring the crowd on the street, L stared intensely into his lover's caramel eyes. The author embraced Raito gently in a loving manner and stroked the other's hair.

"I always loved, and will always love, Raito-kun. He should know this after I confessed to him and stayed by his side." L said and Raito gasped, pulling back.

"L, your memories, they're back, aren't they?" Raito asked and the smile on L's face was all the answer he needed. Raito didn't know how to react at the moment. What should he do? He wanted to do so many things for his friend, now lover. He did not have to think of what to do for the other decided for him.

L leaned down and locked his lips with Raito again, kissing the other boy with more force. This time Raito quickly responded to the kiss the other had initiated, automatically pulling the other teen closer.

"L, when did they come back?" Raito asked as he pulled back, flushed from the kiss. He was panting, taking quick short breaths as his heart pounded in its confined space in his chest.

"This morning." L said and Raito nodded. "Does this mean Raito-kun loves me?" L asked teasingly after a while causing Raito to flush and punch his lover on the arm playfully.

"Idiot." He mumbled turning his head with a small smile on his lips and begun to walk away.

L laughed at his lover's statement and shook his head as he followed. Instead of feeling the small pang of sadness that had always claimed him after his teasing questions, he now felt exuberant.

-- --

The next day the two newly found lovers walked into the school grounds side by side talking to each other happily. L walked Raito to his classroom and left after giving the other a quick peck on the cheek, leaving behind an embarrassed Raito.

"What was that about?" A few girls mumbled with a pout, shooting glares at the Yagami boy genius.

Soon, the whole school knew of the kiss and rumors of the two being together arose. The group of friends wanted to get down to the bottom of the rumors. At lunch, they gathered everyone in their group of friends, including Raito and L, on the roof.

"Are you two a couple now?" Sayu asked trying to hide her excitement but failing miserably. Kana was off to the side staring intensely at the two males.

Raito was about to answer when L answered for them. "Yes, Raito-kun and I are indeed together." L said and both Misa and Sayu squealed in unison as they jumped up and down gleefully.

"Anything else you want to tell them, L?" Matt interrupted, causing the two giddy girls to stop what they were doing and look at L.

"Yes, indeed there is. I have gained all memories of my life. So there is no need to worry." L said and once again there was loud cheering from the girls, save Kana. "Kana," L said looking at his red hair female friend. "I am sorry but I have no feelings for you other than friendship. The one I love is Raito-kun." L said.

Kana looked to the side before giving off a long sigh. "That was to be expected from you wasn't it?" She asked and then beamed at them. "I'm just glad that idiot Yagami finally found out how he felt about you!" She chided happily. "I do love you." She agreed, "But more like a big brother." She continued.

"Awww, that is so sweet." Misa sniffled as she dried fake tears away with her handkerchief. She got herself a slap on the head from the other blond. "Hey, what was that for?" Misa whined rubbing her sore head.

"For living." Mello snapped.

"Ahem." Near said and everyone looked over at him expectantly. "Do you two not have some sort of deal to keep?" Near asked and the two blonds shared a look.

"Yeah, I won, so you have to do what I said." Misa said triumphantly.

"No way. That bastard would never had made a move!" Mello said

"Yes way." Misa defended.

"Why don't you just ask who made the first move?" Matt suggested.

Sayu, L, Raito, and Kana, were completely lost as to what was going on.

"Fine." The two blonds said together. "Which of you two made the first move?" They asked and the two lovers looked at each other, thinking.

"I suppose I did..." L said, thinking back to the night they had met in the club.

"I guess...but not really..." Raito said.

"We both did." They said together.

"All thank to us!!" Sayu said, pumping her fist in the air happily.

"Huh?"

"Me, Matt and Near got together and decided to get you to meet in that club! If it weren't for us you, onii-chan, would have never begun to think of the things you did when you got home. And L here would have probably still been with no memories." Sayu said and Near face palmed himself.

"You guys did WHAT!?" Misa shouted.

"We got them to-"

"I heard what you said." Misa said calming herself down. "But why didn't you tell me?" She whined.

"Because those bastards knew of the bet and wanted the two of us to lose." Mello growled glaring at his best friend Matt and his other sort of friend, Near.

" Exactly!" Matt grinned. "Now, run along and keep your promise to the other and do as you said you would, had you lost." Matt said motioning for them to leave.

Mello glared daggers at his friend, all the while Misa mopped. The others just looked at each other curiously as they wondered what the other two had to do tomorrow.

Once the bell rang, the friends walked back to their classes. The instant L walked alone to his classroom he was bombarded by girls, all asking if it was true that he and Raito were together, or if it was true that he had regained his memory, anything of the sort.

He tried his best to speak up but none of the girls listened and kept rambling on and on, voice over voice just canceling the other out. L groaned and slammed his head against the desk. When would the next bell ring for him to see his Raito-kun again?

Raito, whom was on the other side of the school, was getting the exact opposite treatment that L was getting. All the girls in his class were giving him the cold shoulder and evil glares. All he could do was sit there feeling awkward and wondering how much longer he would have to endure this before he could be together with L.

-- --

Everyone stared in amazement at the Mello that stood in front of them glaring. Mello wore a short pink frilly skirt with black dots, a long sleeved black and pink stripped shirt under a loose sleeveless black zip up jacket that had large cat ears on the hood of it. Black lace up high heels and his usual black leather gloves were the only other articles of the outfit.

It actually looked good on the boy, to Misa's dismay. She had hoped that it looked bad on him, but Mello actually had long elegant hairless legs. But she was proud that he hated it. But instead of being cheery over this, she was moping around.

"Wow, Mello you look Hot!!" Matt commented smirking, earning a growl from Mello, causing the redhead to laugh along with Sayu.

"We know what Mello had to do, but what about Misa?" Kana asked

"I-I-I can't eat 26 bars of chocolates in one day!! It's impossible!!" Misa shouted as she cried dramatically, pointing to the 26 large Hershey's chocolate bars that were stacked to her far right.

Mello just grinned evilly. He was definitely getting the better side of the bargain. He could actually deal with dressing like a girl for two days, Misa had to eat 26 chocolate bars in one day which would, apparently, ruin her figure. Ha, what a laugh.

"It's not impossible, I eat more than that in a day." Mello said crossing his arms and giving her a triumphant smirk.

"I have to agree with Mello with this. I also eat just as many sweets every day." L said and Misa stomped her floor whining again. In the end, Misa had to start eating the large chocolate bars. Mello had to walk around school in his girl getup receiving himself a few wolf-whistles from the guys and a few girls giggling as they saw him.

"I hate you." Misa said to Mello as she glared at him, a chocolate bar in her hand. Mello just stared at her with hollow eyes.

"I feel the same way towards you." He said. The two just glared at the other before rolling their eyes and looking away with a smile. Despite their fighting and bickering, they were close friends, though they would never admit to it.

-- --

"Well, I can't say I wasn't surprised to see Mello dressed like that." Raito said as he and L walked out of school together.

"Yes, I must admit he did look perfect dressed as a woman." L said bringing his thumb to his lips as he thought, yet hiding a small grin. Raito glared at L, feeling a bit jealous and swatted the other on the head, hurrying away with his arms crossed.

A smile claimed the raven's lips as he followed his lover, rubbing his slightly sore head. He knew why Raito was acting the way he did, and he felt a burst of happiness flicker in his heart at the thought of the other being jealous over one of their friends. When he reached the brunette he wrapped his arms around the other from behind, ceasing the other's movement, and nuzzled the crook of his lover's neck.

"Aishteru Rai-chan." L stated confidently, making Raito's heart to skip a beat and his stomach flutter with small butterflies at the other's words. Raito smiled gently hearing his new nickname, and leaned back into his lover's embrace sighing happily as the other rubbed his clothed stomach, lazily relaxing him.

"Aishteru L Lawliet." He said and felt the other smile against the crook of his neck.

Things were perfect, and things would remain perfect as long .as the two stayed together. Nothing would ever make them part now that they had each other. This blissful feeling, this love and bond they shared, could never be broken.

Fin

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it. I am happy to say though that I will be making a sequel, with the help of Kitsune55 of course, which will contain lemons. I would have made this longer, but to have it called 'Forgotten Love' and L have his memories back...erm...not really smart. .' Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and hopefully you will review for me. If you guys have any ideas, or characters of your own you wish for me to put in the sequel, please tell me via review or PM. Again, Thank you Kitsune55 for making this such a wonderful fic from the poor fic it had originally been. THANKS A MILLION!! (for shopping at Books-a-million) XD (sorry, had 2 say it. Always wanted 2)


End file.
